1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an outdoor umbrella, and more particularly to an outdoor umbrella with lighting arrangement integrally installed therein, wherein the lighting arrangement can illuminate an area under the outdoor umbrella.
2. Description of Related Arts
Outdoor umbrellas are usually provided in a campground or on a beach to give a pleasant shade for a user. In the dark, a user may merely mount a light on the outdoor umbrella for illumination. Conventionally, there are two installation methods in order to mount the light on the outdoor umbrella. First, the light is hanged on a supporting shaft of the outdoor umbrella. Second, the light is adhered on the supporting shaft of the outdoor umbrella. However, the two installation methods as mentioned above do not work when the outdoor umbrella is folded. Thus, when the light is installed into the outdoor umbrella, the outdoor umbrella is difficult to be folded up since the light may alter the origin structural design of the outdoor umbrella. Especially when the light is adhered on the outdoor umbrella, it is difficult for the user to maintain and repair the light since the light cannot be detached form the outdoor umbrella. Also, the external light will destroy the beauty appearance of the outdoor umbrella as well.
Moreover, such campground or beach may not provide any power source for providing electricity to the light. Even though there is a power source in such place, it is inconvenient for the user to extend an electrical cord from the light to the power source. The user may trip over the extending electrical cord which may cause accidents.
A main object of the present invention is to provide an outdoor umbrella with lighting arrangement which is internally installed into the outdoor umbrella for well illuminating an area under the outdoor umbrella.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an outdoor umbrella with lighting arrangement which is easy to install to an existing outdoor umbrella and in low cost.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an outdoor umbrella with lighting arrangement wherein electrical cords and a switchable power supply are provided inside the outdoor umbrella such that a user is safe and hassle-free to operate the lighting arrangement.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an outdoor umbrella with lighting arrangement which can be equipped with an existing outdoor umbrella without any alteration of the outdoor umbrella.
Accordingly, in order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides an outdoor umbrella comprises an awning frame for supporting a fabric thereon and a lighting arrangement; wherein
the awning frame comprises an upper casing, a lower casing, and a folding frame foldably connected between the upper casing and the lower casing wherein the folding frame comprises a plurality of hollow awning tubes radially extended from the upper casing and a plurality of hollow supporting bars each radially extended from the lower casing and rotatably connected to the respective awning tube, and a supporting frame for supporting the awning frame comprising a stand and a supporting shaft upwardly extended from the stand; and
the lighting arrangement comprises a mounting slot longitudinally formed on each of the awning tubes, a plurality of illuminating units each comprising an electrical extension securely mounted along the mounting slot of the awning tube and at least an illuminating connector electrically connected to the electrical extension for mounting a replaceable illuminator wherein the illuminating units are electrically connected together at the upper casing and electrically extended to a switchable power supply provided in the supporting frame.